Plumes divergentes
by PageRepertoireDeFanfics
Summary: RECUEIL D'OS. Plumes divergentes, car chaque plume est différente, tout comme chaque thème de chaque OS. ((Rating M et Statut Complete juste au cas !))
1. Avant-propos

Salut à tous ! Alors sur notre page, nous avons eu l'idée de ce projet de recueil d'OS, qui n'auront aucun lien avec les autres. Il est vaguement inspiré du défi 100 thèmes 100 écrits/dessins, sauf que cette fois, les thèmes viennent de nous. Alors ici se trouve la liste des thèmes et des personnages qui se trouvent dans ce recueil !

**1 - Obscurité (Ariana Dumbledore)**

**2- Espoir (Ginny W., Bellatrix L.) **

**3- ...?**

Chaque fois qu'un OS sera reçu par l'administratrice, il se verra publier dans l'immédiat. Cependant, un seul OS sera publié par jour. Alors si elle en reçoit trois, les autres se feront retarder. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

_Les écrivains de ce recueil._


	2. Obscurité

Obscurité.

Le seul mot qui lui vienne à l'esprit.

Noir.

La seule couleur qu'elle perçoive encore.

Douleur.

Le seul sentiment que son cœur puisse ressentir.

Oubliée.

Elle est une oubliée. Une petite fille oubliée. Une petite fille seule. Si seule.

Prison.

Le lieu ou elle dort. Une prison en forme de chambre. Une prison munie d'un lit.

Barreaux.

Sa seule vision de l'extérieur. Des nuages, des étoiles, le ciel. Des maisons, des gens, la rue. Coupés par les barreaux qui entravent sa fenêtre.

Temps.

Il y a longtemps qu'elle est la. Enfermée la. Combien ? Elle ne saurait dire.

Bruits.

Les grincements du plancher poussiéreux. Les gouttes d'eau qui tombent dans le vieux lavabo sale. Sa respiration, souffle infime, dernier lien avec sa vie.

Avant.

Ariana. Six lettres, quatre syllabes, un mot. Un prénom. Son prénom, qui sonne dans sa tête comme celui d'une princesse maudite, déchue.

Morte.

Dumbledore. Dix lettres. Trois syllabes. Un mot. Un nom. Son nom. Celui d'avant. Quand quelqu'un prenait encore la peine de l'appeler. Le frottement de sa robe de chambre contre le sol. Avant. Avant qu'elle ne rapetisse. Ou bien est-ce elle qui a grandit. Elle ne sait pas. La lumière du soleil. Ses rayons chauds sur sa peau. Sa présence si rassurante. Sa couleur jaune miel. Elle croit. Elle ne sait plus.

Les rires. Le bonheur qu'ils apportent.

Les…

Elle ne sait pas. Elle ne sait plus. Elle…

Obscurité.

De ça, elle est sure.

Obscurité, noir, douleur, oubliée, prison, barreaux, temps, bruits, avant. De ça, elle est sure.

Perdue, seule debout au milieu de la pièce, elle s'allonge. Sur le vieux matelas troué. Au milieu des draps froissés. Sous le baldaquin déchiré.Ses repères. Sa vie. Sa vie entière.

Obscurité, noir, douleur, oubliée, prison, barreaux, temps, bruits.

De ça, elle est sure.

Le silence. Rien d'autre. Rien qu'un silence pesant, lourd, dur. Assourdissant. Un silence qui lui vrille tympans.

Obscurité, noir, douleur, oubliée, prison, barreaux, temps. De ça, elle est sure.

Temps. Temps. Temps. Elle ne sait pas ce que c'est. Elle l'a su, pourtant. Elle croit. Peut-être. Elle ne sait plus.

Avant ? Elle ne sait pas ce que c'est.

Obscurité, noir, douleur, oubliée, prison, barreaux. De ça, elle est sure.

Il fait trop sombre. Allongée sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, elle tourne la tête. Elle ne voit pas la fenêtre. Elle ne voit pas les barreaux.

Obscurité, noir, douleur, oubliée, prison. De ça, elle est sure.

Elle regarde autour d'elle, fatiguée. Elle ne voit rien. Elle ne voit pas les murs.

Obscurité, noir, douleur, oubliée. De ça, elle est sure.

Elle cherche en elle. Un souvenir ? Elle ne sait pas ce que c'est. Un rêve ? Elle ne connait pas. Non, elle cherche un mot. Elle l'a sur le bout de la langue. Il lui échappe.

Obscurité, noir, douleur. De ça, elle est sure.

Alors, à la place, elle cherche dans son cœur. Sentiments ? Elle ne ressent plus rien. Juste un vide immense. Un vide qui ne la surprend pas.

Obscurité, noir. De ça, au moins, elle est sure.

Alors, elle cherche autour d'elle. Elle ne voit plus rien. Plus aucune couleur. D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas sure de ce mot.

Obscurité.

De ça, au moins, elle est presque sure.

**OS écrit par SunnonHogwarts**


	3. Espoir

**PDV Ginny**

J'avais espoir en lui.

Nous avions tous espoir en lui.

Ce moment quand j'ai vu Hagrid transporter Harry,

Je savais que la vie n'avait pas décidé dans faire ainsi.

Je l'ai vu remuer,

Nous avons tous recommencé.

Je me suis battu,

Contre celle que de noir elle était revêtu.

Ma mère a fini ce combat pour moi,

Comme Harry a fait contre celui qui se pensait le roi.

Mort...

Ce mot résonne partout dehors...

Voldemort...

Mort...

On les avait combattus,

On les avait battus...

On en a perdu,

Mais on les a battus...

Oui,

On avait espoir en lui,

On avait tous espoir en Harry,

Et il a réussi...

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Bellatrix<strong>

On avait espoir en lui.

Il avait espoir en lui.

On voulait qu'il nous mène mène à la victoire.

Pour ne pas finir en prison.

Certains avaient peur de lui.

Oh, oui.

Ou sinon, on ne serait pas la avec lui.

D'autres y était car ils le voulaient

Moi, j'avais juste peur.

Je ne le laisserai jamais paraitre

Le jeune était mort.

Non, on le croyait mort.

Elle nous a menti pour le bien de son fils, mon neveu

Elle voulait le protéger.

Le gros géant le transportait.

On voyait Weasley Fille crier,

On l'entendait...

Potter est tombé,

On regarda Hagrid étonné.

Il était vivant...

La bataille était repartie...

Je me suis battu contre Weasley fille,

Puis contre Molly Weasley

Après,

Plus rien,

Le vide total...

Oh, oui...

On avait espoir en lui...

Il avait espoir en lui...

**OS réalisé par ÉtincellesAurore4585**


	4. Automne

« Viens Severus, allez ! » Me crie Lily, sans s'arrêter de courir.

Et elle m'entraîne avec elle jouer dans les feuilles rousses, rousses, rousses comme elle, comme ses cheveux, ses cheveux de feu qui virevoltent dans les airs tandis qu'elle rit, d'un rire si cristallin qu'il reste ancré dans mon âme comme étant la définition même du bonheur. Et moi je suis là, je ne bouge pas, je la regarde, elle danse entre les arbres parés de leurs feuillages d'automne, telle une nymphe, douce et gracile.

Et puis elle s'arrête, se tourne vers moi, et je plonge mon regard dans l'océan d'émeraude que sont ses yeux, ses yeux en amande qui brillent, brillent de malice et de joie, et mon cœur éclate à l'idée que ce soit ma simple compagnie qui l'éveille ainsi.

Alors, subitement, je m'élance pour la rejoindre. Elle me tend la main, pour que nous dansions ensemble dans les feuilles volantes, que nous dansions sur l'air joué par le vent d'automne sur la cime des arbres qui nous protègent, pour que les doux rayons du soleil puissent créer des flammes dans ses longs cheveux.

Et je cours, je cours, de plus en plus vite, les pans de ma vieille robe de sorcier élimée battent contre mes chevilles trop maigres, mes cheveux noirs et gras se collent par paquet à mes tempes et je cours, je m'essouffle, je respire lourdement, je sens l'odeur de la terre humide sous mes pieds, et Lily ne se rapproche pas, et je ne comprends pas.  
>J'accélère, je désespère, je dérape sur les feuilles mortes, mon cœur tambourine contre ma poitrine. Je fixe toujours Lily. Elle a perdu son beau sourire. Ses yeux sont devenus froids et me toisent, me scrutent, m'examinent d'un éclat au combien Serpentard à cet instant. Quelle ironie.<p>

Et puis il apparait, là, de derrière un arbre nu. Lily ne me regarde plus, elle le regarde lui, n'a d'yeux que pour lui, le prince de Gryffondor, le brave capitaine de Quidditch, Potter. James Potter.

Il s'approche d'elle, ses pieds lourds piétinent l'humus, écrasent les belles feuilles de Lily, celles qui dansaient avec elle, alors j'espère, et j'observe. Moi, je me suis arrêté de courir quand je l'ai vu apparaître. Et puis, lentement, elle lui sourit, de ce rare et magnifique sourire qui m'était réservé les soirs d'Halloween au coin du feu. Elle lui donne la main qu'elle me tendait auparavant.

Je la regarde faire, impuissant. L'air de novembre qui entre dans mes poumons me fait mal, si mal, il n'est plus frais et caressant, il est devenu dur et tranchant.

Je sais qu'elle pourrait lire une douleur sans nom dans mes yeux noirs, mais elle ne me regarde pas, elle ne me regarde plus. Elle n'a plus d'yeux que pour lui, lui qui l'enlace, et me jette un regard narquois, empli de suffisance, par-dessus les soyeux cheveux roux.

Je n'avais pas conscience que je retenais ma respiration. J'expire :

« Lily… »

Et puis soudain, je me réveille. J'inspire une grande gorgée d'air. Je suis chez moi, dans mes appartements à Poudlard. A mes côtés, le lit est froid. Je soupire de douleur. J'essaye de faire disparaître cette boule qui me noue l'estomac, mais je n'y arrive pas.

C'est le 31 octobre.

Je m'appelle Severus Rogue, maître des potions, seigneur des Serpentard, terreur des cachots.

Et je suis un homme seul.

**OS de Severso **


	5. Victoire

Victoire  
>Victoire, aujourd'hui tu es née. Un 3 mai, le jour de la fête de la fin de la guerre. Il y a quelque année, tonton Harry a réussi à vaincre un mechant qui se nommait Vol..demort. Tu me ressemble beaucoup. Mais tu as les yeux de ton père. Tes cheveux sont blond, comme les miens. Tu fais de gros sourire!<p>

Aujourd'hui tu viens de faire ton premier pas! Mais tu cours plus que tu marche

Aujourd'hui tu viens de dire pour la première fois mamam. Je suis si heureuse! Tu cours patout dans la maison maintenant. Sourtout depuis que je t'ai annoncer que tu allais avoir une petite sœur et un petit frère. Toi tu veux une petite sœur. Tu veux même quelle s'appelle Dominique! Tu as en se moment 3 ans. ~J'ai gros comme sa~ tu dis en montrant 3 doigts.

Aujourd'hui, ta petite sœur est née. Une certaine Dominique. Elle te ressemble. Mais elle ressemble plus a Bill que toi. Tu es très heureuse. Tu l'as su quelle allait arrivé dès que je t'ai envoyer chez tonton george. Tu as eu 4 ans i peu près deux mois. ~je suis tres très grande maintenant! ~ tu dis avec un gros sourire. Ta magie commence déjà à un peu apparaître.

Aujourd'hui tu as fugué. Car toute l'attention c'est retrouvé sur ta sœur. Tu es partie de la maison. Nous t'avons perdue. J'étais tellement triste. Nous t'avons retrouver chez oncle Ron i heure de cela. Nous t'avons grondé et tu t'es expliqué. Nous t'avons fait on gros calin pour te consoler.

Aujourd'hui, nous t'avons annoncer que j'étais enceinte encore. Dominique et toi, vous voulez une autre petite sœur. Ton père veux un petit garçon. La surprise nous attend!

Aujourd'hui ton frère est né. Un petit Louis! Dominique a choisi le nom. Tu etais fâché mais ça a passé avec une suçette. Tu es contente d'avoir un petit frère. ~Il est chiiiii gentil~ Tu dis.

Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit. Aujourd'hui, tu rentres a Poudlard. Teddy va être la pour t'aider. Quand tu es allée acheter ta baguette, tu etais si fière! Ta soeur Dominique, par contre, était très frustrée de ne pas aller a Poudlard comme toi et Teddy. Tu dis que tu vas aller a Gryffondor. Tu es en partie un Weasley et une autre Delacour. Tu vas surement aller a Gryffondor.

J'ai reçu une lettre de toi se matin :  
>Chère maman, cher papa,<br>Je suis bel et bien rentrée à Poudlard.  
>Je me suis faite des amies : Annabelle, Lana, Julianne, Rose et Anoushka.<br>J'ai, bien sûr, Teddy. J'attends de vos nouvelles avec impatience!  
>Victoire Weasley<br>Xxxxxxxxx  
>P.S. je suis à Gryffondor!<p>

Tu nous as bien fait rire car on pensait que tu allais ecrire en gros : JE SUIS À GRYFFONDOR!  
>Mais tu es restée calme, qui est tout le contraire de toi. Dominique et Louis ont hate que tu reviennes pour Noël.<p>

Aujourd'hui, tu viens de passer ta dernière année a Poudlard. Nous avons assister à ta graduation. Tu nous a dit officiellement, car on le savait déjà, que tu sortais avec Teddy Lupin. Je suis contente car c'est un bon garçon, comme dirait ton père. Tu nous as annoncé que tu voulais être medicomage. Et que tu allais commencer les cours à la fin des vacances. Nous sommes très fière de toi et on le restera toujours.

Tu viens aujourd'hui de quitter la maison. Nous sommes très émus. Tu vas emménager avec Teddy. Tu m'as aussi annoncé que vous êtes fiancés! Je suis si contente!

Aujourd'hui j'ai assisté à ton mariage! J'en pleure encore. Il n'y a pas longtemps tu étais si petite et me voilà déjà à ton mariage. Tu m'as dis que c'étais le plus beau jour de ta vie. Ma petite fille, mon petit bébé! Je suis sis fière de toi!

Tu attends un bébé! Tu me l'as annoncé il y a quelque minutes! Je suis si contente! Je vais être grand-mère! Mais Molly va être aussi excitée. Attends-toi à beaucoup d'émotion! Teddy veut un garçon et toi une fille. J'ai tellement hate de savoir!

Et c'est un garçon! Vous avez décidé de l'appelé Remus. Comme le père a Teddy. Il est comme son père. Il peut changer de physique. J'ai oublié comment ça s'appel...

Victoire termina sa lecture en pleurs. Elle venait de lire le cahier personnel de sa mère. Qui etait en fait un cahier sur Victoire. Aujourd'hui, Fleur Weasley-Delacour était à l'hopital. Dans un coma assez profond. Elle s' était noyée, mais Bill l'a ramenée juste pour ne pas qu'elle meure. Mais elle peut mourir quand même.

Quelque jours plus tards, Louis, en larmes, va annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle a Dominique et Victoire, car Bill était trop dévasté pour le faire.

Sur la pierre Tombale , on pouvait lire :

FLEUR WEASLEY-DELACOUR  
>1977-2029<br>MA PLUS GRANDE VICTOIRE CE SONT VICTOIRE, DOMINIQUE ET LOUIS

**OS écrit par ÉtincellesAurores4585 :) **


	6. Douleur

Je suis vide de toute émotion, triste, je ne dors presque plus, je ne mange presque plus... Hermione et Ron ont essayé de me consoler mais en vain. Eux ont fait leur deuil un peu plus facilement que moi, mais sans l'oublier bien sûr. La dernière fois que je me suis regardée dans un miroir je ressemblais à un mort-vivant… Je ne ressemble plus à rien.

Mais quelle idiote je fais, je ne me suis même pas présentée ! Ginevra Weasley, seule fille de ma famille si l'on ne compte pas mère évidemment. J'ai dix-huit ans et j'ai fini mes études il y a un an. Un an... Tellement de choses se sont passées en un an. Je repense à la triste mort de Harry… Cela faisait deux ans que l'on sortait ensemble. Il m'avait fait sa déclaration au Terrier alors que l'on faisait la vaisselle... Un petit sourire triste se dessina sur mes lèvres. La nostalgie m'enveloppant dans ses bras.

*****FLASH-BACK*****

«- Ginny ? Il faut que je te parle.

- Vas-y, dit-moi tout, je suis là pour ça. Dit une Ginny pleine d'espoir à l'idée que Harry puisse l'aimer.

- Euhm... Voilà, j'aime une fille, mais je ne sais pas comment lui avouer. J'ai peur de sa réaction et j'ai peur qu'elle ne partage pas mes sentiments, tu aurais un conseil à me donner ? »

Ginny sentit son cœur se briser. Il en aimait une autre. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais ne laissa rien paraître.

« Euhm. Oui si tu veux... Va la voir. Dit lui ce que tu ressens pour elle. Au moins tu seras fixé. Tu sauras si elle ressent la même chose pour toi.

- D'accord merci Gin'.

- De rien. Au fait, je la connais ?

- Oui, et même très bien.

- Hermy ?

- Non.

- Luna ?

- Non.

- Bon, c'est bon, je ne sais pas, dit moi tout. »

À ce moment, Harry s'approcha de Ginny et l'embrassa doucement. Quand il enleva sa bouche, Ginny ne savait plus quoi dire. « M... Moi ? - Non le chat ! » dit-il d'un air ironique Et là, Ginny se jeta dans les bras de Harry et l'embrassa à son tour mais fougueusement cette fois. « Je t'aime Ginny. - Moi aussi je t'aime Harry. »

*****FIN DU FLASH-BACK*****

Je me souviens, j'étais la plus heureuse des jeunes femmes ce jour-là...  
>Mais ce salaud de Voldemort l'a détruit. Il m'a enlevé ce que j'avais de plus cher.<p>

*****FLASH-BACK*****

Grâce aux informations du Professeur Rogue, Harry savait qu'il serait face à Voldemort aujourd'hui. Il essayait de ne pas trop y penser en restant avec Ginny. Il voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec elle.

« Harry ! Harry ! Mon coeur ? Cela fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle !  
>- Oh, désolé mon amour. Je pensais à mon affrontement avec Tom…<br>- Je te comprends, mais je t'en supplie, promet-moi une chose Harry  
>- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour.<br>- Sois prudent s'il te plaît, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre.  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas, sois prudente toi aussi, d'accord ? »<p>

Alors qu'Harry posait un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Ginny, une vingtaine de mangemorts arrivèrent et attaquèrent les élèves. Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras et lui dit qu'il l'aimait. Puis il partit à la recherche de Voldemort. Quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ricana et lui dit :

« Tu oses me défier Harry Potter ? Tu ne m'arrivera jamais à la cheville. Jamais tu ne pourra me battre.

- Comme tu le vois Tom, j'ose.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Tu es faible.  
>- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me faire mal ? Oh là là j'ai peur. »<p>

Ils s'écrièrent en même temps :

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Les deux sorts atteignirent leur cible et Harry et Tom furent réduits à néant.

Sans faire attention aux mangemorts aux alentours, Ginny accourut vers Harry, suivie de près par Ron et Hermione.  
>Les yeux embués de larmes, Ginny criait sans cesse :<p>

« NON ! Harry, non ! Ne sois pas mort, je t'en supplie mon amour, ne me laisse pas »

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

« Viens Gin', on ne peut plus rien faire. »

Elle se leva et se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione et de Ron qui pleuraient déjà toutes les larmes de leurs corps.  
>Tout le monde se réunit autour du corps de Harry. Ils pleurèrent tout silencieusement et levèrent leurs baguettes. Ils murmurèrent tous en même temps :<p>

« À Harry... »

*****FIN DU FLASH-BACK*****

Sans que je m'en rende compte, j'étais arrivée au cimetière. Je me rendis sur la tombe de Harry et lui murmurai quelques mots :

« Harry, si tu savais combien j'aimerais que tu sois là mon amour… Je t'aime. Tu me manques tellement chaque minutes de chaque jours... »

Elle fit sortir des fleurs de sa baguette et écrivit quelques mots sur sa tombe :

À MON PLUS GRAND AMOUR...

* * *

><p><strong>OS réalisée par ginevradu30 :) <strong>


	7. Enfance

Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres était devenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'un enfant, orphelin dès sa naissance, pouvait devenir l'homme le plus craint d'Angleterre ? Pourquoi Lui ? C'est son enfance que je vais vous raconter. L'enfance d'un jeune garçon qui n'a rien demandé. À travers ses souvenirs d'enfance, on essayera de comprendre comment un garçon (presque) innocent peut devenir un monstre.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
>⁃ Allez, viens par là ! N'ait pas peur, on ne va pas te faire de mal ! Ricana un grand garçon.<p>

⁃ Ouais, allez ! Répéta celui qui était avec lui.

Le garçon de cinq ans courait aussi vite que possible à travers l'immense cour de l'orphelinat. Sauf que les grands qui le poursuivaient étaient un peu plus rapide que lui. Il se retrouva rapidement dans un coin de la cour. Évidemment, aucun adulte ne se trouvait là. Il allait se faire tabasser, comme d'habitude, sans que personne ne vienne à son aide. Un des garçons s'approcha de lui, lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre ce qui empêcha le petit garçon d'essayer de fuir.

⁃ Tu sais qu'on n'aime pas courir, Tom, alors pourquoi tu nous obliges alors que tu sais bien qu'on t'attrapera de toute manière ?

Tom ne répondit pas. De une, il savait que ça ne servait à rien et en plus, il n'en avait pas la possibilité, puisque le coup qu'il avait reçu le gênait pour respirer et parler. Celui qui lui avait donné un coup se rapprocha une nouvelle fois, se mit derrière lui et lui prit les bras de manière à ce que l'enfant ne puisse pas se débattre et empêcher les coups de tomber.

⁃ Vas-y Éric, fais toi plaisir !

Le dénommé Éric, camarade de celui qui avait frappé le premier s'approcha à son tour du gamin. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'attaquait à Tom. C'était sa cible préférée, il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi. Alors que son ennemi s'apprêtait à donner le premier coup d'une longue série, Tom se retenait de pleurer. Il ne pleurait jamais. Même bébé, il n'avait jamais pleurer. Ça n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui. Si seulement il pouvait se défendre. Sauf qu'il n'en avait pas la force. Il rêvait d'avoir un bouclier ou quelque chose comme ça. Il murmura des mots que ses assaillants ne cherchaient pas à comprendre :

⁃ Au secours, aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

Le petit garçon se refusait à appeler un adulte à l'aide. Alors il le murmurait, pour lui même. Le premier coup fut violent, mais moins que d'habitude. Le deuxième qui suivit remonta la moyenne. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à recevoir un nouveau coup, Éric hurla. Le petit Tom ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir que le garçon était à terre, se tenant le mollet. Son ami lâcha immédiatement Tom et se précipita sur lui. À peine à ses côtés, il se releva aussi vite que possible en criant lui aussi. En effet, un serpent se trouvait juste à côté d'Éric qui continuait de hurler. Il venait de le mordre. Un homme arriva en courant vers eux. Il vit le serpent mais celui-ci, qui devait sûrement voir tout le monde qui arrivait, décida de partir non sans lâcher un petit sifflement aigu. L'homme s'approcha d'Éric et ordonna à son ami d'aller dire à quelqu'un d'appeler une ambulance. Il ne faisait pas attention à Tom, recroquevillé dans son coin. Le petit garçon décida de se lever et de partir d'ici, de peur d'être accusé de quelque chose. Était-il le seul à avoir entendu le serpent dire « Mission accomplie monsieur » ?

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
>⁃ Tom ! S'exclama Mrs Cole.<p>

« On ne peut pas être tranquille dans cet orphelinat. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut encore me vouloir ? », pensa le jeune Tom qui était tranquillement assis sur son lit en train de lire un livre sur les serpents, son animal favori. Du haut de ses huit ans, l'enfant sortit de sa chambre, l'air décontracté. Il ne se reprochait rien, il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait. Ou peut-être que si... Mais après tout, il ne faisait que se venger. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça ! En entrant dans le bureau de Mrs Cole, il découvrit avec étonnement la présence d'un autre enfant assis en face du bureau. Sauf que cet enfant-là, Tom ne le connaissait pas. C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, bouclés, au visage fin, pâle et aux yeux d'un bleu océan magnifique. Le jeune garçon ne savait que faire. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait à la fille qui se trouvait devant lui, puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vue.

⁃ Tu peux t'asseoir Tom, dit gentiment Mrs Cole.

Il s'assit donc, aux côtés de la jeune inconnue. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour la saluer. Pourquoi s'embêterait-il à lui dire quelque chose alors que dans quelques jours, voire quelques heures, elle ne lui adresserait plus la parole ? Elle l'oublierait, se faisant de nouvelles amies dans l'orphelinat.

⁃ Tom, je te présente Élisa. Elle est nouvelle ici. J'aimerais que tu lui fasses visiter l'orphelinat et que tu lui expliques le fonctionnement. Elle est un peu plus jeune que toi et j'espère que tu feras attention à elle. D'accord ?

⁃ Pourquoi moi ? Répondit le garçon, méchamment.

Élisa, qui jusque-là souriait à son nouveau camarade, perdit immédiatement son sourire et baissa la tête.

⁃ Parce que toi. Il n'y a pas de discussions. Si quelque chose se passe mal, ça retombera sur toi. Et ce ne sera pas quelque chose que tu oublieras de sitôt. Tu as bien compris ?

⁃ Oui.

Le manque de respect de cet enfant de huit ans exaspérait Mrs Cole. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire quelque chose pour empêcher ça. À ce moment-là, Tom se leva, se dirigea vers la porte. Voyant que la jeune fille ne le suivait pas, il s'arrêta à l'encadrement de la porte et jeta un coup d'œil vers elle. Élisa, surprise par cet échange, regarda Mrs Cole, un air légèrement apeuré sur le visage. La femme lui sourit et lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la porte. La petite blonde suivit alors le garçon.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

⁃ Tu fais ça, et après on ira essayer dans la cour, déclara Tom.

⁃ Promis ? Demanda la petite blonde.

⁃ Promis.

Les deux enfants se trouvaient dans la chambre de Tom. Lui était assis sur son lit, en train de feuilleter un livre qui ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup. Élisa était assise au bureau de Tom, faisant ses devoirs de mathématiques. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'elle était à l'orphelinat. Contrairement à ce que Tom avait pensé, elle n'avait jamais cherché à se faire d'autres amis. Elle était resté avec lui.

Au début, il l'avait eu l'impression d'avoir un pot de colle accroché à lui. Mais un jour, pendant une récréation, alors qu'il lui avait dit assez sèchement de le laisser tranquille, une fille et un garçon s'étaient approchés d'elle et l'avaient coincée au même endroit que Tom des années auparavant. Ils l'avaient poussée, lui avaient tirés les cheveux, et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à la jeter sur le sol froid et mouillée de la cour, ils avaient été repoussés quelques mètres plus loin. Tom, qui avait observé la scène de là où il était s'était immédiatement levé et dirigé vers elle. Elle était comme lui ! Elle aussi était spéciale ! Sans jeter un coup d'œil à ceux qui étaient à terre, il l'avait prise avec lui.

Depuis, Tom se sentait responsable d'elle. Il s'en occupait comme si elle était sa petite sœur, il l'aidait à faire ses devoirs et lui apprenait ce qu'il savait faire, les trucs spéciaux. Bien qu'elle ait un an de moins que lui, elle se débrouillait très bien. Il éprouvait le besoin de l'aider, de la protéger. Il s'était arrangé pour que plus jamais quelqu'un ne l'attaque ou n'essaye de lui faire du mal.

Motivée par la promesse de son 'grand frère adoptif', elle termina ses exercices de maths rapidement et sans aucune faute. Elle était contente de lui faire plaisir, elle adorait ça.

⁃ Ça y est, on peut y aller ? S'impatienta Élisa.

⁃ Oui, on y va, sourit Tom.

Ils descendirent alors les escaliers quatre à quatre, la petite fille devant le garçon. Ils passèrent en coup de vent devant le bureau de Mrs Cole.

La femme avait eu des doutes quand elle avait décidé de confier le petite à Tom, le seul enfant de son orphelinat à être toujours tout seul. Au fur et à mesure, cependant, elle se félicitait de son choix. En entendant les deux enfants riant aux éclats dans la cour, elle savait qu'elle avait changer quelque chose en ce jeune garçon.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
>Tom était énervé. Élisa était partie en voyage avec l'orphelinat alors que lui avait dû rester parce que quelqu'un voulait lui parler. Il savait que rien ne pouvait arriver à la jeune fille mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait être avec elle. On frappa deux fois à la porte. C'était Mrs Cole. Elle lui présenta rapidement le nouveau venu en écorchant son nom. C'était un vieil homme avec une longue barbe et des lunettes en forme de croissant de lune. Il portait des vêtements étranges. Le vieil homme lui demanda comment il allait en lui tendant la main. Tom hésita puis lui serra. Ils discutèrent un long moment. L'homme, qui se faisait appeler professeur Dumbledore, lui annonça qu'il était un sorcier. Tom était partagé. Il savait bien qu'il était spécial mais il était méfiant quand même. Il fut persuadé quand son armoire prit feu. Plus tard, alors que l'homme allait partir, après lui avoir expliqué tout ce qu'il allait se passer par la suite, Tom se leva précipitamment et se planta devant lui, lui bloquant la sortie.<p>

⁃ Monsieur ! Je voulais savoir... J'ai une amie, elle s'appelle Élisa, je suis sûr qu'elle aussi c'est une sorcière... Est-ce qu'elle peut venir à l'école, elle aussi ?

⁃ Oui, je sais bien qu'il y a une autre jeune sorcière ici. Mais elle n'a pas l'âge pour aller à l'école, il me semble qu'elle pourra y entrer l'année juste après la tienne.

⁃ Mais... Elle sera toute seule pendant ce temps-là, je ne peux pas la laisser tomber comme ça ! Il n'y aura personne pour la protéger...

⁃ Ne t'en fait pas, Tom. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, sourit-il. Je te le promets, Tom, il ne lui arrivera rien, ajouta-t-il devant l'air peu rassuré du garçon.

⁃ D'accord, je vous crois. Je peux lui dire ? Que je suis un sorcier et qu'elle est une sorcière ?

⁃ Oui, tu peux lui dire, mais juste à elle. Et elle ne doit pas le répéter, d'accord ?

⁃ D'accord.

Le vieil homme partit alors, laissant Tom seul. Le jeune garçon se demandait encore comment il allait annoncer la nouvelle à Élisa.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
>⁃ Tu m'écriras, n'est-ce pas Tom ?<p>

⁃ Oui, je te le jure.

⁃ Et je pourrais te répondre aussi ?

⁃ Je te dirai comment tu pourras le faire dans ma première lettre, quand je me serai renseigné.

⁃ Tu ne m'oublieras pas ?

⁃ Comment est-ce que je pourrais t'oublier ?

Il s'approcha d'elle en ouvrant ses bras. Elle vint se coller à lui. Dix mois, c'était beaucoup trop long. Tom était prêt à partir, sa valise se trouvant déjà à l'entrée de l'orphelinat. Mrs Cole l'attendait alors qu'il disait au revoir à sa 'petite sœur'.

⁃ Je ne veux pas que tu partes, murmura Élisa.

⁃ Je ne veux pas te laisser non plus, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

⁃ Vivement les grandes vacances. Ça va être trop long.

⁃ Je sais, je n'y peux rien... Tu me diras dans tes lettres, si tu as des problèmes avec des personnes, d'accord ?

⁃ D'accord, mais tu sais que je n'aurai pas de problème.

⁃ Je le sais, mais je préfère être sûr, sourit-il.

⁃ À bientôt Tom !

⁃ À bientôt Élisa.

Il sortit de l'orphelinat, accompagné de Mrs Cole qui devait l'emmener jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
>« M. Jedusor,<p>

Je vous demanderais de venir dans mon bureau dès que vous recevrez ce message.  
>Professeur Dippet. »<p>

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir ? On était en juin et Tom allait bientôt finir sa première année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Il était entré à Serpentard et avait entamé des recherches pour découvrir ses origines tout en obtenant des notes exceptionnelles dans toutes les matières. Dans quelques jours maintenant, il allait revoir Élisa. Elle lui manquait terriblement, même si les échanges de lettres comblaient légèrement ce manque. Il se leva de la table des Serpentard et alla vers le bureau du directeur. Il entra et se retrouva face aux professeurs Dippet, Dumbledore et Slughorn. Ils affichaient tous les trois une mine sombre. Tom commença à paniquer. Que se passait-il ?

⁃ Tom, tu peux t'asseoir s'il te plaît, demanda le professeur Dippet.

⁃ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande Tom, son cœur battant la chamade.

⁃ On doit t'annoncer quelque chose, commença le professeur Slughorn.

⁃ Quoi ? S'impatienta Tom.

⁃ Hier soir, Élisa a été renversée par une voiture, annonça Dumbledore.

⁃ Élisa... Voiture... Renversée... répétai-je. Elle est blessée ? Comment elle va ? Est-ce que je peux aller la voir ? Elle est dans quel hôpital ?

⁃ Tom... Elle est partie. Son cœur s'est arrêté sur le chemin de l'hôpital. Les médecins n'ont rien pu faire.  
>⁃ Ce n'est pas possible ! M'écriai-je. Vous m'aviez promis qu'il ne lui arriverait rien ! Vous aviez promis...<p>

Sur ce, Tom se leva brusquement de sa chaise en libérant une forte dose de magie qui renversa une bonne partie du mobilier présent dans le bureau. Il regarda Dumbledore avec mépris.

⁃ Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur ! Vous me le payerez, je vous jure que vous allez me le payer !

Et il sortit.

Il déambula dans les couloirs pendant un certain temps. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'Élisa était partie, qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais, que c'était fini. Renversée par une voiture. Il n'avait pas été là pour la protéger comme il le devait. Un moldu l'avait tuée alors qu'elle n'avait que onze ans. Et Dumbledore qui lui avait promis...

Il s'assit dans un couloir vide. Il vit une goutte tombée sur sa manche. Il releva la tête pour voir d'où ça venait mais il ne voyait pas de fuite. Il en sentit une autre rouler le long de sa joue. Il passa sa main sur son visage et sentit qu'il était mouillé. Il pleurait. Pour la première fois de sa vie il pleurait.  
>Ce jour-là, Tom se le promit. Il vengerait Élisa. Il le ferait coûte que coûte. Il tuerait le vieux fou et tous ces moldus. Il les tuerait tous.<p>

FIN

.com


End file.
